


Enemies to Lovers (Q1 2012)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [12]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Super Delicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	

Yuto never hides his feelings.  
If he likes it, it will let the world know he likes it.  
If he doesn’t, the world will know about that too.  
Yuto speaks his mind, loud and clear, and it is always black and white.  
Yamada on the other hand, is a lot more reserved when it comes to his feelings, mainly because he doesn’t like strangers. He knows how to use words to his advantage, and because of the natural defensive ways that he is, he often seems more offensive. He also doesn’t like to say things out loud.  
The world is pretty sure Yamada adores Yuto, but they aren’t too sure because Yamada never voices it, and the fact that they seem to hate each other.  
The world knows Yuto definitely adores Yamada, as much as one human being can adore another human being, even though they are fighting.  
Or rather, something has happened between them and no one knows what (and why – but they have their suspicion).

“Maybe we should do something.” Yuya says as JUMP (minus the two members they are discussing) sits together in Keito’s house. It has been easier to talk about the two of them recently, with both of them filming in the same drama and working nearly 24/7 together. And Keito has the biggest house to accommodate all of them under one roof without someone elbowing someone else.  
And there isn’t any nosy siblings, just Okamoto senpai who cares about the two of them like the rest of JUMP because he is just as involved as the rest of them.  
“It’s difficult to do anything.” Inoo sighs. “They are hardly talking.”  
“They are talking.” Chinen says, taking a massive mouthful of his food. “They are filming together. They have to talk. It’ll be weird not to when you’re in the same group and not talk.”  
“They talked when we were filming together.” Dai-Chan adds.  
“They weren’t quite fighting as much at that point.” Chinen argues.  
“They are good actors, no one notice they aren’t the closest, despite public beliefs.” Hikaru says.  
“What happened between them?” Keito asks, completely oblivious. Everyone shake their heads.  
“No one is really sure.” Hikaru says. “They just... Stop talking?”  
“You know Yuto has episodes.” Yuya says and Keito nods. “He gets up and down emotions and he wears he heart on his sleeves. One day it just seems like they stopped talking.”  
“It might be round about ‘Dreams Come True’.” Yabu says thoughtfully.  
“That long ago?” Keito asks. He nods.  
“The original Hey! Say! 7 was created to put Yuto in the centre, as much as how NEWS is supposed to centre Yamashita-kun.” Yabu explains, and Dai-chan and Yuya both nod. “And when JUMP is formed, Yuto is still very much the centre of attention.” They all nod again. “However, during ‘Dreams Come True’, Yuto was moved to the side and Yamada became the centre, and it has been that way since.” Yabu says. Everybody look at him as if something happened right under their noses and they have never realised. “Like I’ve said before, unless Yuto can get himself out of his walls, it’s going to be difficult between the two of them. Those it seems a bit better recently?” They all nod. “Also, everybody knows what he is like because he shows every single emotion on his face. He looks at Yamada like he’s the best thing as much as the worst thing that ever happened in his life. It’s like he wants to kiss him and stab him at the same time.”

No one knows what to say on this one, because they all see exactly the same thing.

“But it doesn’t help either when Yamada is on defensive mode now. It’s like the moment Yuto doesn’t answer him he becomes so scared of being hurt that he doesn’t even show any emotion on the outside.” Hikaru adds. “And you can tell how upset he is sometimes when we are working and spending 18 hour days with each other and Yuto maybe says like a sentence to him. On a good day.”  
“Well it also seems like Yamada is angry with Yuto anyway.” Yuya says.  
“Because he know Yuto doesn’t like him, and he in turns feels upset about it, so he starts to dislike Yuto too.” Inoo says. “It’s Catch 22.”  
“Don’t interfere too much.” Okamoto says as he sits down with his glass of beer before pouring more into BEST’s glasses. “Let them do it at their own pace. Sometimes it’s just a matter of time. Rushing a relationship is like rushing a butterfly out of its cocoon. It’ll die.”

*

Super Delicate isn’t too hard to record. There isn’t too much harmony, and it is one of those songs that you just have to listen to a few times and you’ll remember the melody.  
The lyrics are slightly more difficult, but there aren’t many solo parts and for some very odd reason JUMP somehow manages to get through the recording a lot quicker than schedule.  
It also means they have suddenly got a free day and a half.

“Dinner at mine? Party for SEVEN?” Keito asks. “Papa’s got a massive pot of nabe waiting and we haven’t hung out for a long time!”  
“I’m in!” Chinen says, waving his arms in the air in case no one sees him.  
“Sure.” Yamada answers.  
“You coming Yutti?” Chinen asks.

Yuto wants to say no.  
He hasn’t been hanging out with SEVENfor a very long time, even though he is on better terms with Yamada now.  
He isn’t even sure if he knows how to hang out with SEVEN anymore. They have stopped asking him previously, because he has been hiding from the world.  
Yabu has always been his safety net.  
Yabu has been the one that encouraged him to put everything into words, and to express himself in lyrics and song and music until he feels better.  
That’s why he wrote ‘DASH!’.

“It’d be fun, wouldn’t it?” Yabu says next to him with a smile. “You haven’t spent much time with SEVEN.” Yuto nods. The rest of SEVEN are still looking at him.  
“You in, Yutti?” Keito asks.  
“Erm... Sure.” Yuto answers.

*

Yuto listens to Yamada, Chinen and Keito talking about everything and anything as they get the Metro to Keito’s. It is just before rush hour so the train isn’t too busy, and since it is only four of them, they bend in with the crowd pretty easily.  
Keito pulls out his phone and sends a message to his father to let them know they aren’t far.

“How often do you see your mum?” Chinen asks.  
“Whenever I have some free time and papa isn’t at home really.” Keito answers. “It’s a joint custody, so I can go and see her whenever. But she’s got a new family now, with a son, I am more like excess baggage. I guess I am always a bit of an extra no matter where I stand.”  
“You’re not.” Yuto suddenly says. “At least you’re not in SEVEN. Or JUMP.” Yamada and Chinen nod with him.

The walk to Keito’s house is a short one from the station. When Keito opens the front door and shouts ‘I’m home’, Kenichi-san shouts a ‘welcome home’ back to him.

“Thank you for having us Kenichi-papa!” Chinen shouts after Keito as they remove their shoes and pad into the sitting room.  
“You’re welcome Chii-chan! Looks like you might have grown!” Okamoto answers. “Yutti! It’s good to see you! It’s been a while since you’re here. Gosh you’re tall.”  
“Thank you for inviting us.” Yuto says.  
“The more the merrier.” Okamoto smiles. “Come on, dinner is ready.”

The five of them are laughing and joking through dinner, even Yuto joins in with bits of stories, and Okamoto reminiscing about being in a band. Yamada and Yuto stand up and start cleaning up dinner when they finished, and Keito and Chinen too, start helping them in the kitchen.

“Right little ones.” Okamoto stands up from the table whilst he watches the four of them clean up after dinner. “I’m retreating upstairs, give me a shout if you need anything. Keito knows where everything is. There are clean sheets in the spare room as well, if you guys make it that far.”  
“Thanks papa!” Keito smiles.  
“Thank you.” Yamada, Chinen and Yuto say together.  
“I will see you tomorrow morning.”

*

The only time when they have access to alcohol is when they are each other’s house.  
And the Okamoto always have a god supply on the alcohol front.  
The beers in the fridge are enough to get them all in a very merry intoxicated mode.  
At some point Okamoto comes down to check on them, takes one look and starts laughing.  
He promptly goes back upstairs and takes some blankets down and leaves them on the sofa.  
Keito and chinen are on top of each other, laughing and talking about something that Yuto and Yamada don’t understand, and then laughing again.  
Yamada is sitting opposite Yuto, both of them on the floor with the coffee table between them.

“What happened between us?” Yamada suddenly says and looks right into Yuto’s eyes.  
“I don’t know what happened, but I just started to dislike you.”  
“I know what you mean, I know you didn’t like me, so I start to not like you too. Let’s end this?”  
“Let’s.”  
“Pinky swears?” Yamada extends his hand with his little finger sticking out.  
“Pinky swears.” Yuto smiles, hooking his little finger with Yamada’s.

The two of them cover Chinen and Keito with the blankets that Okamoto brought down earlier and wash up anything that is hanging round. They take one look at Chinen and Keito and promptly fall asleep next to the two of them.

*

None of them are awake until about half past two in the afternoon. The four of them think growing up is not too epic after all. Their heads are pounding, and they just want to hide in the shade for the rest of the day.

“I can drop you guys home if you want?” Okamoto smirks when he sees the four of them with massive eye bags and look like they will throw up any minute. “It beats public transport.”  
“Please and thank you.” Chinen answers. “My body does not like that.”  
“It’ll be equipped to do it in no time. You’re in Johnny’s! Your body can be ready for anything as long as you practice!” The four of them look at Okamoto as if he is an alien. “I’m serious. Look how hard the rest of your senpai parties sometimes!”

They still don’t believe him.

“Chii lives on the other end of Tokyo, Yuto and I can make our way home ourselves.” Yamada says, drinking the fifth glass of water of the morning, also trying to defuse the weird atmosphere.  
“Are you sure?” Okamoto asks and both of them nod, then hold onto the chair. “Keep your head movement to a minimal. You’ll feel better that way.”

Yuto sends a message to the JUMP group on his phone and the older boys all assure them it’s only a matter of time their bodies are used to alcohol, and they will find the most fun out of the “magical” drinks.  
Okamoto makes them some food, and they lounge around until they all feel like they can embrace the public again.  
It was nearly six in the evening when they leave the Okamoto’s.  
Kenichi-san drop Yamada and Yuto at the station before driving Chinen back home.

“Let me know when you’re home.” He says and Yamada and Yuto both nod at him gently before turning into the station.

*

The two of them really doesn’t live that far away from each other.

“Do you want to get dinner?” Yamada asks. “The noodle bar shouldn’t be too busy at this hour of the day.”  
“I think I can stomach some food.” Yuto says. “Let’s go.”

It feels natural to hang out, just the two of them.  
Just like the old times.

“Thank you for hanging out with me.” Yuto says as they are walking home.  
“It’s nice to spend time with you Yutti.” Yamada answers. “We should do it more.” Yuto smiles and pats Yamada on his shoulder gently.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Sure.” Yuto says as Yamada walks up the little roads that takes him back home.  
“I think I love you.” Yuto says quietly to himself before pushing the key into the lock when suddenly he hears someone running and he stops, a familiar body slam against his back, arms tight round his waist.  
“I think I love you.” Yamada whispers the same words he said to himself earlier into Yuto’s back. “I always have. Ever since I met you.” Yuto didn’t say anything. The two of them stand in the middle of the street, Yuto in front of Yamada and his hands slowly reaches to touch Yamada’s. “You don’t have to feel the same.”  
“What if I do?” Yuto asks and turns to face Yamada. The two of them collide and hug tight as if they want to crash themselves into one.  
“Let’s just... take things easy?” Yamada asks.  
“Definitely.” Yuto answers. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Let me know when you’re home.”  
“Of course.”

*

The promotion video for Super Delicate has some serious choreography, but it’s nothing JUMP hasn’t seen before.  
The rest of them try really hard not to focus on Yamada and Yuto, but it is really difficult.  
For a start, the camera is focusing on the two of them (the song being the theme song of their drama after all), and the two of them act as if they are the only people that matter.  
180 degrees different from about a week ago.  
All they see is Yamada staring at Yuto, who look amazing in the light brown suit and blue caveat (Like a real aristocrat), and the long boxing boots plus the blue shirt looks just as good. Yamada’s blue faux leather jacket also accompanies Yamada’s figure very well with the beige waist coat, and Yuto doesn’t stop showing how much he appreciate how Yamada looks in that jacket.  
Not only the two are them are talking; they are interacting like they used to. They are standing with each other and they are ignoring the world.  
Like the old times.  
And when Yamada rests his head on Yuto’s shoulder, and Yuto doesn’t freeze or run away, or when Yuto climbs onto Yamada’s back whilst he piggyback him off camera, the rest of JUMP knows everything is fine with the two of them again.

*

“People are speculating that you two are dating.” Their manager says when the two of them arrives at Music Station to perform Super Delicate. Yamada and Yuto look at him and tilt their heads. The rest of JUMP turn and look at their manager too. “Stop it.”  
“Stop what?” Yuto asks, as if he is ready to put up a fight. Yamada puts his hand on Yuto’s arm.  
“There’s nothing to stop.” Yamada says, looking at their manager. “People can say whatever they want. We’ve always been close and we’ll always be close.”  
“Come on you two, you need to get change.” Hikaru says, walking between them and their manager and steer them towards the rail of clothes.

The two of them got changed in silence, with the rest of JUMP swarm round them, effectively blocking them from their manager.

*

“Whatever it is, keep us in the loop.” Inoo says as they are sitting backstage next to Yuto.  
“What loop?” Yuto asks. He looks at him as if he said something stupid.  
“You and Yamada.” Right that that moment Yamada loops his arm round Yuto’s and rest his head in Yuto’s shoulder.  
“What about me and Yutti?” Yamada asks.  
“Nothing.” Yuto smirks. “You tired?”  
“Chihiro was noisy last night.” Yamada yawns. “Something about her beauty blog. Think she’s got a deadline or something and she is pretty sure she’s not going to make it.”  
“Wanna stay over at mine?” Yuto asks.  
“Can I?”  
“I don’t see why not.” Yuto says.  
“I might. I’ll see how I feel later.” Yamada answers.  
“Rest, I’ll wake you when it’s our turn.” Inoo just looks at them with disgust.  
”If you tell me nothing is happening between the two of you...” He mumbles. Yuto mouths ‘nothing’ to Inoo and turns back to Yamada., gently patting his back

*

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Their manager scolds at Yamada and Yuto after another performance at Music Station. “Which part of ‘People are speculating that you two are dating’ do you not understand?”

Yuto and Yamada stand in front of them, their face determined and facing their manager full on.

“There’s nothing to hide when there’s nothing happening between us!” Yamada says. He feels Yuto freezes next to him for a split of a second, but Yamada reaches out and brushes his finger against his. Yuto suddenly relaxes next to him. “People can ‘speculate’ whatever they want. That’s what sells, right? We are just giving them what they want.” Their manager looks at Yuto, who just stares back at him as hard as Yamada.  
“The choreography has always been like that.” Yabu says. “With all due respect, you’re never in our rehearsal, you have no idea what goes on behind the scene.”  
“Yuto and Ryosuke are doing what they have been doing all along. You can take it up with the choreographer if you aren’t happy with it.” Chinen adds.

Everybody in JUMP knows Yabu is telling only partly the truth, and if their manager does go and talk to their choreographer, they are probably going to be in big trouble.  
A few days ago at rehearsal, they are doing SUPER DELICATE and Yuto tilts his head up and looks down at Yamada as a joke. Yamada reaches up with his finger and started tickling under Yuto’s chin.  
That became their thing for the whole day.  
The rest of JUMP just can’t believe that they took the joke onto stage.

*

The bus is quiet.  
Yamada sits at the back with Chinen and Yuya, Keito and Dai-chan take the middle seats and Yuto is in front with Yabu and Hikaru.  
No one wants to say anything.  
Not in front of their manager anyway. He is the first one off the bus. He takes one look at the nine of them and leaves the bus with an angry sigh.  
The bus is still quiet, no one dares to say anything.  
Yamada gets off the bus with Yuto.  
All of them let out a massive sigh.  
No one says anything, but Chinen definitely has a smirk on his face.

“That was pretty steamy.” Dai-Chan says.  
“I thought they were going to kiss.” Yuya admits.  
“It was close.” Keito says. “From where I stood it looks like they were kissing.”  
“Well, there’s ‘nothing’ between them.” Inoo says with a loud sigh.  
“Innocent until proven guilty.” Yabu smiles.  
“Then let’s prove them guilty.” Chinen says. Hikaru is pretty sure there are horns coming out of his head, and that Chinen is the immortal Devil’s spawn.

*

“Tadaima.” Yuto says and Yamada follows suit.  
“Ryosuke!” Yuto’s mother smiles as he walks into the house with Yuto.  
“Sorry didn’t let you know earlier.” Yuto answers. “It’s a last minute decision.”  
“Don’t be silly.” His mother answers. “Ryosuke is welcome anytime.”  
“Ryo-nii!” Raiya shouts from the stairs. “Are you staying over?”  
“If that’s okay.” Yamada smiles at the mini-Yuto.  
“Of course it is!” Yuto’s mother smiles. “Have you two eaten? There’s food in the fridge.”  
“You go and chill mama.” Yuto says, pushing his mum back to the sitting room and signals Yamada to go into the kitchen.

Yamada has already pulled out stuff from the fridge and warming the food up.

“Mama asks if we need futon.” Yuto says.  
“Do you think we can still fit on a single bed?”  
“I don’t see why not. You haven’t grown that much.”  
“Yeah but you have.” Yamada smirks. “I don’t want to be kicked off the bed.”  
“We should be fine.” Yuto answers. “I sleep like the dead anyway.”

*

“Are we okay?” Yamada asks as the two of them lie in bed in the dark.  
“Why aren’t we?” Yuto asks.  
“You froze when I said there’s nothing between us.” Yamada answers.  
“Is there something between us?” Yuto asks. Yamada curls up next to Yuto and clutches on his arm, tight.  
“I was serious. I think I love you.” Yamada says. “I don’t know how you feel, even though you said you feel the same.”  
“But I say it first!” Yuto says, turning to face Yamada. Yamada looks puzzled. ”I said it when you walked home the other night!”  
“To me?”  
“You were walking up the path.” Yamada laughs really hard, burying his head on Yuto’s arm. “I fail to see what’s so funny. I declare my love for you and you’re laughing at me, AFTER claiming I didn’t tell you I love you.”  
“Yuto.” Yamada says, looking at him. “I was walking up the path, right?” Yuto nods. “Do you remember my exact words?” Yuto nods. “What was it?”  
“‘I think I love you’.” Yuto repeats the words.  
“I would have said ‘I think I love you too’ if I have heard you.” Yamada says. Yuto isn’t quite sure what to say. He is pretty sure he said it before Yamada did, but if Yamada never heard him… “So are we okay?”  
“I don’t think I love you.” Yuto says. “I am sure I love you.”  
“That’s good to know.” Yamada smiles, pressing his hand on Yuto’s face. “I am sure I love you.” Yamada smiles again. “Too.”


End file.
